Night at the Museum
by Chukipye
Summary: It was a normal day for Sakura. She was visiting the new 'Bonnefoy' museum, where all of the works by the great artist Francis Bonnefoy were being displayed. But, this normal trip soon turns dark as mysterious things begin to happen. Will Sakura survive what is in store for her? Based off the video game Ib
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is based off a video game called 'Ib' where, well, a little girl gets trapped in a nightmare museum with a dude named Garry and they nearly die multiple times. I haven't personally PLAYED the game, I watched a let's play of it. So it won't be spot-on. But, enjoy anyways! It'll be short though. I'm not doing the whole game either, just parts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Ib.**

**?, Bonnefoy Museum**

"This is going to be so interesting aru." Yao grinned at his little sister, Sakura. Sakura was still wearing her school uniform, even though school ended an hour ago. It was a white blouse with a red bow. Her skirt and shoes matched the red and she wore black socks up to her knees. Her black hair was in a bob. Her brother wore a typical Chinese top and black pants underneath.

"I still can't believe they opened a French museum in Japan." Sakura gazed in amazement. Yao laughed.

"Why don't you go ahead? I'll pay and get us some pamphlets." Sakura nodded and ran upstairs. She tried to read the inscription on some of the paintings, but she didn't know some of the words.

"Hanging Man? Grieving Bride? Down to the Abyss? These are all very sad." Sakura noted. She then went into a hallway with a single painting. It was very large and very scary. She cautiously went to the inscription.

"? world." She read. Suddenly the lights flickered. She looked up, confused. She quickly left the hallway and noticed the other people who were on the Second Floor of the museum were gone.

"Hm, I wonder if an event is going on and I didn't know about it." She walked back downstairs to the info desk. Her brother was gone!

"Where is everyone?" She was getting scared. Suddenly, the lights went out. It was dark, but not so dark that she couldn't see. She panicked and ran to the entrance. It was locked.

"No!" She backed away and turned and ran into the room next door. She saw a rose statue and stared at it. Suddenly, she heard a cough. She whipped around, hoping that someone else was there. But she didn't see anyone. She walked up to the only painting in the room.

"The Coughing Man? This is scary! Where is everyone?" Sakura walked into the next room. She was walking by a row of paintings when suddenly a fruit fell off of one. She yelped and jumped back. She cautiously approached the fruit.

"The fruit fell off? But it's a painting." She kept exploring the museum. She soon reached the room with the large, scary painting. But there was a blue liquid coming from behind it now. Sakura examined it.

"It's only paint…" She turned around and nearly screamed. On the floor, a message had suddenly appeared.

' A' It read. She turned to the blue paint, which was also a message.

"come down below Sakura ill show you someplace secret" Sakura read. She gulped but obeyed. She went back downstairs. She went into the room where the 'Down to the Abyss' sculpture was. It was basically a dark blue box and a giant fish coming out of it. But, one of the rope barriers was gone. There were blue footprints leading into the dark blue abyss. Sakura cautiously approached.

"What is going on?" She hesitantly placed one foot on the dark blue and felt nothing but air. She suddenly felt a push and fell into the abyss, screaming.

**Dark Museum- Purple hallway**

"What is going on?" Sakura stood up carefully and took a look at her surroundings. She was in a hallway, a blue painting on the right, a red one on the left. She didn't know what to do, but something told her to go down the blue way.

**Dark Museum- Blue Hallway**

"C O M E" Was splattered along the wall, repeating itself over and over. Sakura complied and kept walking down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, in front of a blue door, was a small table with a red rose in a vase on it. It had only 3 petals.

"What is this doing here?" Sakura wondered. She picked up the rose and the table suddenly moved to the side. Sakura entered the room and stifled a scream. A painting was on the wall, and it was very creepy. It was a woman with long blonde hair and a white bow. But her hair was coming _OUT_ of the painting and hung onto the floor. There was another inscription and Sakura cautiously approached the painting to read it.

"When the rose ?'s, so too will you ? Away." Sakura hated not knowing all the words. She was only 12 though. She then noticed a key on the floor. She picked it up and a evil laugh was heard. She looked up and screamed. The painting's eyes were opened and were white, with a single black slit staring at her. Her mouth was open too, bright red lips and fangs. Sakura ran out of the room, terrified.

"What kind of museum is this?" She said aloud as she sprinted back down the hallway. She noticed that the words had changed

" E" was now everywhere."I WANT TO BUT I CAN'T!" Sakura cried. She ran back to where the stairs were to get out, but the stairs had disappeared.

"NO! I want to go home!" Sakura sobbed. After a few moments, she was all cried-out and pulled herself together.

"Come now, tears won't solve anything. Be brave Sakura." She scolded herself and walked into the red way

**Dark Museum- Green room**

"Why would a RED painting lead to a GREEN room?" Sakura asked aloud. It was true, the room was green. There were paintings of various bugs to the left. She noticed a small speck on the floor and bent down.

"Hello. I'm an ant. I love paintings. My painting is especially cool. I'd like to see it again, but it's kind of far away." No matter what Sakura tried to ask, the ant simply repeated itself. She walked over to a column with another inscription on it.

"Beware the edges? I don't understand." Sakura walked down the hallway behind it in the middle. She screamed as hands suddenly pushed through the walls along the edges.

"Those would've killed me if I hadn't walked along the middle!" She realized. She then noticed a painting.

"Oh, this must be what Mr. Ant was talking about." She grabbed the painting of the ant and carefully walked back to the ant.

"Oh, that's my painting. It's as cool as I remember it." The ant stared at it. Sakura walked away after a while, realizing the ant was hinting at something. She walked down the hallway and into a door. There was a hole in the middle of it, separating the room in two."I wonder…" Sakura put the ant painting across the whole and crossed over. It weakened, but held. She knew it would only work as a bridge once more. She walked into the adjacent room and noticed a headless mannequin.

"Why is there no head?" She wondered. But then, she noticed a green key.

"This could open that door by the old ant painting!" She realized. She bent down and grabbed the key. As she stood up, she noticed the mannequin had moved forward. She backed away, but the mannequin followed her. She screamed and ran back to the room with the hole in it. She dashed across the painting, barely making it across before the painting ripped. The mannequin tried to follow her, and fell down the hole. She panted and walked out of the room. The ant was hopping up and down.

"What happened to my painting?" it demanded. Sakura ignored it and dashed down the hall with the hands and unlocked the green door. She entered a room that looked like a cat.

**Dark Museum- Cat room**

"There's a place here for a fish?" Sakura examined the key-hole. She decided to go down the hallway on the right first. She entered a storage room. There were many mannequins, statue heads, and a painting of a red rose. The lights flickered and Sakura gulped. She bent down and noticed some materials on the floor.

"This is dangerous. Somebody could trip in the dark." Before she could clean it up, she heard a noise. She turned and saw one of the statue heads was coming towards her. She backed up into a wall and closed her eyes, bracing for her death. Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the statue head had fallen over the materials and broken open. There was something in the fallen debris. Sakura cautiously picked it up. It was a wooden fish tail. She also noticed a vase of water.

"I wonder…" She put her red rose inside and it suddenly gained two petals. Sakura felt better.

"So, when the rose is healthy, so am I. I don't want to know what happens when it dies." She shuddered and quickly left the storage room. She then continued into the left hallway. She noticed a bunch of columns with red curtains on them. The one closest to her had a stick-figure man drawn on. Suddenly, a message appeared in yellow paint.

"_Play Hide and Seek?"_ She read. Suddenly, the man disappeared and the curtains all gained a yellow button. Sakura cautiously approached one and pressed the button. She stifled a scream as a painting of her hanging upside down appeared. She quickly moved to the next column and pressed it. The stick-man appeared.

"_Found me! You get a prize!" _a wooden fish head fell down beside Sakura. She picked it up and attached it to the fish tail.

"Now I can get through!" She ran back to the key-hole and placed the fish. There was loud meowing and a hallway appeared. Sakura hurriedly ran down the hallway.

**Dark Museum- Red room**

"Oh no!" Sakura instantly noticed a man lying on the floor. He tightly held a key. She carefully took it and tried to find a pulse. She saw one, barely.

"I have to find some way to help him! Maybe this key will help!" She quickly started looking for the key's door. She ran to the left and noticed a water vase, a door with a window next to it, and a blue rose on the ground.

"Why would there be a window here?" Sakura wondered. But she ignored it and ran to the rose.

"I bet this is that man's rose! It only has 3 petals left!" She looked up and noticed there was an inscription.

"Woman in blue." She read. But there was no painting. Sakura shrugged and grabbed the rose. Suddenly, she heard a window shatter. She turned and saw a painting…with a woman hanging out of it. She was crawling around.

"Oh my god!" Sakura nearly screamed. The woman noticed her and began to chase her. Sakura ran into a nearby room and found a dead end.

"I know!" She waited for the woman to enter, jumped over her, and locked the door. She could still hear the scratches. She ran down the hall to where she saw the water vase. She placed the blue rose and it gained 7 petals, returning to full health. Sakura grinned and took the flower, heading back to the man.

"…the pain…it's gone." He murmured. He slowly stood up. Sakura noticed how tall he was. She only went up to his waist. He had slicked back blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black tank top and dark green pants under black boots. He wore a unzipped jacket that was the same shade of green.

"Are you from the gallery?" He seemed shocked. Sakura nodded and shyly held out the rose.

"Thank god! I thought I was here alone…wait, that's my rose? Ah I see. Did you go and get it and healed it for me?" Sakura nodded. The man took the flower.

"Thanks. Now, let's talk…."

**A few minutes later**

"…So you don't know what happened either. It seems that we have the same situation on our hands. Not to mention, when this rose loses it's petals, wounds appear on my body." He stared intently at the blue rose.

"Mine too…I have a red rose. My name is Sakura Honda." Sakura bowed.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. I come from Germany on vacation and this happens." Ludwig sighed.

"Shall we look for a way out together?" Sakura asked. Ludwig turned to her.

"Well, there is no way I'll let a child like you wander around here by yourself. So yes, we shall go together." Ludwig smiled. The two left the room and heading into the next area.

**Dark Museum- Gray room**

"We can go right, or straight into the room." Ludwig turned to Sakura.

"Um, let's check out the room." Sakura and Ludwig walked into the room. It was empty, except for a mirror. The two looked into the mirror.

"You are so much taller than me." Sakura pointed out. They turned around to leave and gasped. A mannequin head that resembled a mime now stood in front of the door.

"What the- how did that get there?" Ludwig asked.

"It didn't move until we looked into the mirror…" Sakura and Ludwig turned back to the mirror. The reflection was the same…except a mannequin head standing right behind Ludwig.

"AH!" Ludwig jumped to the side. The mannequin head had moved again.

"Why you….!" Ludwig was about to kick it.

"Ludwig don't! We don't know about this place! Violence could cause something really bad to happen!" Sakura stopped him.

"Let's just get out of here…" Ludwig scowled and the two left the room. They headed to the right. There was a hallway. Sakura began to walk when she suddenly felt dizzy."Sakura? SAKURA?" she heard Ludwig. Then, everything faded to black.

**Dark Museum- Safe Room**

Sakura gasped and sat up.

"Good! You are awake!" Ludwig seemed relieved. Sakura noticed his jacket was acting as a blanket for her.

"I should've notice earlier that you were weak. This is a lot for someone your age, huh?" He seemed worried.

"I am fine." Sakura stood up and handed Ludwig his jacket. She turned to look at the room and gasped. There was a single painting.

"What? The painting seems fine to me." Ludwig glanced at it.

"That's….my brother!" Sakura gaped at the painting. It was indeed Yao. He seemed sad.

"I can see the family resemblance. Don't worry! We'll find him!" Ludwig added when he saw how close to tears Sakura was.

"I-I know… but I miss him.." Sakura sniffed and wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry! I probably caused a lot of inconvenience!" Sakura suddenly remembered her manners.

"You don't need to apologize! Now, let's get going." Ludwig grinned and the two left the room.

**Dark Museum- Navy hallway**

"OW!" Sakura had just walked out when she was ran into by a girl. Ludwig helped Sakura up and they looked a the girl. She had long red hair in a ponytail with a stray curl and amber eyes. She wore a dark red dress over white tights that had a white collar and a light blue brooch.

"T-that hurt!" The girl began to cry. Ludwig bent down and held out his hand."We are very sorry, we didn't see you. Here." The girl sniffed and took his hand. She stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Were you one of the visitors at the gallery?" Ludwig asked. The girl nodded.

"I thought so! I am Ludwig and this is Sakura. We were in the art gallery as well, but somehow we have gotten lost in this place." Ludwig was rambling on.

"I was trying to find other people too…I wanna get out of here." The girl interrupted him.

"Well, you could come with us!" Ludwig offered. The girl smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"It is too dangerous here to be alone, so of course!" Sakura nodded.

"Yay! I'll come with you! My name is Feli! It is nice to meet you!" She grinned.

"Let's go then! We want to get out of here as soon as possible, right?" The girls nodded and the trio set off.

**OMG the Axis are trapped in a mysterious place where things try to kill them? This totally hasn't happened before **sarcasm****

**I won't tell you who is who until I finish this bc it'll spoil everything, but if you know the game, it's pretty simple to guess who is who.**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So what's gonna happen is this will be the last 'Canon' chapter. Since there are multiple endings in Ib, this fanfic will also have multiple endings :P the first ending is the 'canon' ending, but the others can happen if you do bad stuff in the game. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib or Hetalia.**

**Dark Museum- Dark Purple room**

"So Feli, do you happen to have a rose with you?" Ludwig asked as the trio walked down the hallway.

"Um, yea! It's yellow. I like the color yellow but I like blue better! And pink!" Feli grinned. The trio soon reached a split path. There were two doors.

"Let's try the left one first!" Feli skipped to the left. Ludwig and Sakura exchanged looks before following her.

"OMG It's adorable!" Feli squealed. There were bunnies everywhere. Pink, white, and even a green one.

"How is this adorable? It's creepy and unsettling!" Ludwig seemed freaked out. Feli pouted.

"Huh, really? I think it's cute. What do you think Sakura?" Sakura took a look around the room.

"I want to pet one!" She smiled. Ludwig stared at her.

"You really like this kind of stuff Sakura?" The trio jumped as they heard a crash. They turned towards the noise and noticed that the green rabbit had jumped off its shelf and broken. But there was a key amid the glass. Ludwig carefully grabbed the key and gave it to Sakura. The trio left the room and began to head towards the right door when they heard a noise.

"Look! The painting!" Ludwig pointed. The trio turned and saw that what had been a blank painting now had flowers growing.

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" Ludwig suddenly pushed Sakura into Feli and they fell. A second later, vines grew out of the painting and separated them.

"I would've…" Sakura shuddered.

"You guys ok?" Ludwig called.

"We're fine! We're gonna go ahead to try to find a way to get the vines to move!" Feli answered.

"Be careful!" Ludwig replied. Feli and Sakura unlocked the other door and entered the room. It was another storage room.

"The headless mannequins are really scary." Feli whimpered. The girls started looking around the room. They began to search the boxes.

"Oh! Look!" Feli pulled out a palette knife victoriously.

"Be careful with that! You could get hurt." Sakura said.

"Maybe this could cut the vines! Let's go try it out!" Feli smiled. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"OMG!" Feli squealed. When the lights came on, they noticed a headless mannequin was now blocking the door.

"oh no! We got to move it! PUUSH!" Feli and Sakura threw all their weight against the mannequin, but it didn't budge.

"I guess we have no choice but to go through the other door." Sakura and Feli turned to the other door in the room. Feli grabbed Sakura's hand and they bravely stepped through the door.

**Ludwig**

"I guess…I have to go back in that room." Ludwig turned to the door. He gulped and entered the room. Where the bunnies were, there were creepy dolls. They had blue skin, black hair, and big red eyes. Some were hanging from the ceiling.

"I still can't believe the girls thought this was cute." Ludwig scowled. He began to examine the bookshelves.

"In the movies, secret passages are always in the bookshelves…AHA!" He grinned triumphantly as the bookshelf slid away to reveal a hidden door. He walked through and entered another hallway. There was a door, which ended up being locked, and 5 cords.

"Umm, let's go for the middle one!" He cautiously pulled the center cord. He heard a noise, but nothing happened.

"huh. I wonder what I do now…"

**Girls**

"Hey, that painting fell!" Feli pointed out. The girls had entered a room with a hole across the floor. They were trying to figure out how to cross when the painting with the blinking eyes fell, creating a bridge.

"Excuse me, Mr. painting? May we cross?" Sakura asked politely. It may be an inanimate object, but it's still rude to walk across someone's face without permission. **(a/n: duh)**. The painting closed its eyes and the girls crossed.

"Hey! Look at that!" Feli ran over to a strange blue triangle. She began to push it towards the hole.

"What are you doing?" Sakura stared at her.

"Well, if there's something in here, it'll break open when it falls through the hole! Then we can go down and get it!" Feli pushed and the triangle fell through the hole. There was a crash. Sakura looked at Feli, who was smiling.

"Well, let's find a way down there then." The girls left the room. There was a long hallway. As they walked, Feli began to ask questions."Is your family nice?" She asked. Sakura cocked her head, thinking.

"Well, I live with my brother, who's kind of bossy. But he means well. He had to take care of all my cousins as well when he was younger, so he knows how to deal with chaos." Sakura finally said. They walked a few more steps before Feli asked another question."Is Ludwig your dad?" Sakura stifled a laugh.

"No. I just met him today. I do not have parents." the girls kept walking. They soon reached a large room. There was a single painting, a mouth, and a door. But the door was blocked by mysterious red gas.

"That looks dangerous, we should stay away from it." Feli warned. Sakura nodded.

**Ludwig**

He was very shocked when a blue triangle fell from the sky and broke open in front of him. A key was there, and he used it to unlock the door. He entered a hallway with two doors.

"Oh geez…um, let's try the left!" He entered what appeared to be a library. He walked to a bookshelf and opened a book.

"'Collected Paintings of Francis Bonnefoy' ok well let's look." He turned to the first page and gasped.

'Feliciana Vargas, once known to her family and close friends as 'Feli' died when she was only 14 in a tragic accident. Francis painted this portrait for her funeral. A beautiful girl who was always happy and carefree.' On the next page was the painting. It was Feli, wearing the exact same dress as she was now.

"Feli…is a painting? And she's with Sakura…Shit!" Ludwig sprinted out of the room, not realizing he stepped on a switch.

**Girls**

"Feli, are you ok?" Sakura became worried. Feli was acting strange. She was walking around, talking to herself.

"No…thing's…wrong…..Aha…what's wrong? What's wrooooong?" Feli giggled.

"I don't like him…not one bit…" She seemed to have gone insane. She ran back into the hallway they came from.

"FELI!" Sakura ran after her. She gasped at what she saw. The hallway was blocked by Mannequin heads, and Feli was stabbing them with the knife.

"In my way….In my way…IN MY WAY!" She kept stabbing the head. Sakura backed away before running back to the room. She noticed the gas had disappeared and ran into the room following it. She noticed a staircase and was about to go down them when she heard the door open.

"….Where are you going Sakura?" Feli cocked her head, grinning creepily. Sakura backed away into the wall.

"Why are you going by yourself? We promised we'd be together." She still held the knife.

"L-leave me alone!" Sakura was terrified. Feli kept walking towards her.

"Why are you running Sakura? It's just me…""SAKURA!" Out of nowhere, Ludwig ran in between the two girls and grabbed Feli's wrists.

"What are you doing Feli?" Ludwig demanded, struggling to disarm the smaller girl.

"Shut up! If you had only been good and waited there…!" She struggled to get out of Ludwig's grips.

"F-Feli…it's true. You're…"

"STAY AWAY! AHHH!" Feli tried to stab Ludwig and in self-defense, he punched her. She fell, unconscious.

"Her rose…it's fake." Sakura noted. Ludwig turned, panting, to Sakura.

"We should get moving…before she wakes up." Sakura nodded, still in shock. As Ludwig turned to go down the stairs, Sakura suddenly grabbed him in a hug.

"S-Sakura?" Ludwig was shocked. This was out of character for the polite Japanese schoolgirl. Sakura was sobbing.

"It's ok…we're almost out!" Ludwig said comfortingly. Sakura nodded and the two went downstairs.

**Sketchbook**

"Whoa." Ludwig and Sakura gazed at the background around them. It looked like a children's sketchbook. It was very weird. Ludwig suddenly covered Sakura's eyes.

"What are you doing?" She managed to wriggle out and realized she really shouldn't have looked. There was a copy of her, hanging upside down. Just like the painting…."Let's keep moving!" Ludwig grabbed her hand and pulled her away. They noticed a house and cautiously entered it.

"Look, a toybox!" Ludwig and Sakura walked up to the toybox and opened it.

"I don't see the bottom…where are the toys?" Sakura asked.

"Riight there!" They heard Feli's giggle and were pushed into the toybox, screaming.

**I know it's short! But the endings begin here! And there are a lot of endings! So, I'm ending this part here to begin writing the endings :D**

**I can do characters at this - femJapan-Ib (If you couldn't already tell)**

**Ludwig-Germany- Garry**

**Feli- femItaly- Mary (Feli's more 2P in this)**

**Francis Bonnefoy- France- Guertana (fancy painter dude)**


	3. Ending 1: Promise of Reunion

**I am going to do the Canon ending first, then go onto the bad endings. The Canon ending is the good ending. It's called 'Promising of Reunion'**

**Toybox**

"Ow." Sakura stood up and picked up her rose. It had one petal left. She began to search for Ludwig. There were many creepy mannequin heads and dolls all over. She soon found Ludwig, who was also coming too.

"Are you ok Sakura?" He asked.

"I am fine. It just hurts a little bit." She admitted. Ludwig stood up.

"Where are we?" The two looked around the toybox.

"Feli pushed us into the toybox… we should find a way out." As soon as she said that, the lights dimmed. Suddenly, all the dolls and mannequin heads began to move.

"RUN!" Ludwig shouted. The two ran towards the door. They barely made it.

"T-that was too close!" Ludwig panted. Sakura nodded. They looked around. There were two ways out. One was blocked by vines, the other door was locked.

"I have a lighter, we could burn the vines." Ludwig took out a lighter. He burned the vines and the two walked up the stairs.

**Feli's room**

"No way…" Even though they knew she was a painting, seeing her portrait with the center missing was still shocking. They walked up to the portrait, but suddenly heard footsteps, like someone was running up the stairs. The two turned to see Feli run into the room.

"Who's there!" She yelled as she ran into the room. The three stared at each other.

"Sakura…Ludwig? You're ok? How did you get into this room? LEAVE!" She glared at them.

"Feli…."

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, pulling out her knife.

"Now! NOW! NOOOW!" The ground shook and the floor cracked. Ludwig and Sakura struggled to stay standing, Ludwig dropping his lighter.

"LEEEEEeeeEEEeeAVE!" She screeched and charged at them. Sakura grabbed the lighter and ran to the painting. Ludwig tried to stop Feli. He grabbed her wrist, but got stabbed in the hand. She ran to stop Sakura, who had pulled out the lighter and got the flame to start.

"Sakura! Please STOP!" Feli pleaded. Sakura ignored her and held the lighter up to the painting. It burned quickly.

"NOOO!" Feli screamed as she turned to ash. Soon, the only thing left was the knife. Ludwig and Sakura stared at the pile of ash.

"I have…to say…. Girls…can be scary…" Ludwig panted. He flinched and grabbed his still-bleeding hand.

"Oh! Here…" Sakura took out her lace handkerchief with her name embroidered on it and gave it to Ludwig, who wrapped it around his hand.

"Thanks. She really wasn't human after all…. Let's see if there's a key around here." The two began to search the room. Sakura picked up a piece of paper with a message scribbled on it in crayon.

"'I like the visitors coming in to live with me, but… I want to leave this place and live outside! But unless I take the place of someone from the outside, it seems I can't do that… Won't somebody come soon? Won't somebody come soon?' This is…" Sakura stared at it.

"She wanted to escape, just like us…" Ludwig sighed.

"I found the key, let's go." They walked downstairs and through the now unlocked door. They walked through and found themselves walking downstairs.

"it's dark…watch your step Sakura." Ludwig warned. Sakura nodded and the two carefully walked down the stairs. The stairs soon ended into a hallway that went to the right. They followed it and found themselves in a familiar place.

"This is the museum…where we first started." The two stared at the place. It still had no power, but it was the original museum.

"Wait. We came in through that large painting, maybe that's the way out!" Sakura suddenly blurted out. The two exchanged a look and ran upstairs to the large painting. The painting now resembled the old museum. The inscription changed as well.

"Fabricated World, once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?" Ludwig read.

"So, we can get out, but we won't remember anything?" Sakura asked. Ludwig nodded.

"But how can we jump through a painting?" As Ludwig said that, the frame disappeared.

"Look! The frame's gone! Now's our chance." Ludwig jumped through the painting. He grinned.

"It worked! Come on Sakura, I'll help you!" He reached out his hand. Sakura was about to jump in when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Sakura!" She froze and turned. Yao ran up to her.

"Sakura! I finally found you aru!" He grinned.

"Sakura? What are you waiting for?" Ludwig called.

"Come on aru! Let's go!" Yao held out his hand.

"Sakura! Hurry up and get over here!" Ludwig shouted.

"Sakura! How many times have I told you? Don't go around following strangers aru!" Yao scolded her.

"it's not scary or anything! You'll be fine." Ludwig didn't see Yao. Sakura glanced at Yao, then back at Ludwig.

"Sakura! Listen to your brother aru! Don't go with some stranger! Do you want to never see me again aru?" Yao argued.

"Come with me…" "Grab my hand!" They both said. Sakura was confused.

"SAKURA!" They both shouted. Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed Ludwig's hand. He grinned and pulled her through the painting. There was a bright white light and suddenly Sakura was alone, in front of the original scary painting.

"What was I doing?" Sakura wondered. She had no idea. She left to go back downstairs. She remembered a pretty statue she saw and went to go look at it again. She walked to the statue of the rose, only to see another person standing there. He was tall with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black tank top and dark green pants under black boots. He wore a matching green jacket.

"What are you looking at?" She politely asked him. He turned.

"Well, this is a sculpture of a rose…but when I look at it, I feel sad…I wonder why?" He seemed to be talking to himself. The man then remembered Sakura was there.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you Sakura…" The man seemed startled.

"Wait, what? Who's Sakura?" The man looked confused.

"T-that's my name!" Sakura was equally as shocked.

"That's weird…I don't know you at all…It just kind of…came out." The two stared at each other.

"I'm sorry if I said something strange…well, bye." The man started to walk away. He suddenly stopped as he put his hand in his pocket.

"What's this? A handkerchief? When did I get this?" Sakura walked up to him.

"That's weird…it's mine." She said. The man turned.

"You're right. Your name is on it…but why is it in my pocket? And there is blood on it…" Suddenly something clicked.

"Ludwig?" "Sakura?" They said at the same time.

"I remember now…we were trapped in that freaky museum…" Ludwig smiled.

"How could we forget that? We went through so much…became good friends." Sakura smiled back.

"There is so much I want to talk about…but I've got to get going." Sakura frowned.

"Is it alright if I keep the handkerchief a little longer though?" Ludwig suddenly asked. Sakura cocked her head.

"It's dirty, so I should clean it first, and then give it back. So, we can see each other again!"

**Awww….that's the good ending! The 'Canon' ending. But, it's hard to get!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Ending 2: Memory's Cranny

**So, this ending is basically the same as the first one, except a slight twist at the end. But it's the "Memory's Cranny" ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib or Hetalia**

**I am going to do the Canon ending first, then go onto the bad endings. The Canon ending is the good ending. It's called 'Promising of Reunion'**

**Toybox**

"Ow." Sakura stood up and picked up her rose. It had one petal left. She began to search for Ludwig. There were many creepy mannequin heads and dolls all over. She soon found Ludwig, who was also coming too.

"Are you ok Sakura?" He asked.

"I am fine. It just hurts a little bit." She admitted. Ludwig stood up.

"Where are we?" The two looked around the toybox.

"Feli pushed us into the toybox… we should find a way out." As soon as she said that, the lights dimmed. Suddenly, all the dolls and mannequin heads began to move.

"RUN!" Ludwig shouted. The two ran towards the door. They barely made it.

"T-that was too close!" Ludwig panted. Sakura nodded. They looked around. There were two ways out. One was blocked by vines, the other door was locked.

"I have a lighter, we could burn the vines." Ludwig took out a lighter. He burned the vines and the two walked up the stairs.

**Feli's room**

"No way…" Even though they knew she was a painting, seeing her portrait with the center missing was still shocking. They walked up to the portrait, but suddenly heard footsteps, like someone was running up the stairs. The two turned to see Feli run into the room.

"Who's there!" She yelled as she ran into the room. The three stared at each other.

"Sakura…Ludwig? You're ok? How did you get into this room? LEAVE!" She glared at them.

"Feli…."

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, pulling out her knife.

"Now! NOW! NOOOW!" The ground shook and the floor cracked. Ludwig and Sakura struggled to stay standing, Ludwig dropping his lighter.

"LEEEEEeeeEEEeeAVE!" She screeched and charged at them. Sakura grabbed the lighter and ran to the painting. Ludwig tried to stop Feli. He grabbed her wrist, but got stabbed in the hand. She ran to stop Sakura, who had pulled out the lighter and got the flame to start.

"Sakura! Please STOP!" Feli pleaded. Sakura ignored her and held the lighter up to the painting. It burned quickly.

"NOOO!" Feli screamed as she turned to ash. Soon, the only thing left was the knife. Ludwig and Sakura stared at the pile of ash.

"I have…to say…. Girls…can be scary…" Ludwig panted. He flinched and grabbed his still-bleeding hand. He stared at the ashes.

"She really wasn't human after all…. Let's see if there's a key around here." The two began to search the room. Sakura picked up a piece of paper with a message scribbled on it in crayon.

"'I like the visitors coming in to live with me, but… I want to leave this place and live outside! But unless I take the place of someone from the outside, it seems I can't do that… Won't somebody come soon? Won't somebody come soon?' This is…" Sakura stared at it.

"She wanted to escape, just like us…" Ludwig sighed.

"I found the key, let's go." They walked downstairs and through the now unlocked door. They walked through and found themselves walking downstairs.

"it's dark…watch your step Sakura." Ludwig warned. Sakura nodded and the two carefully walked down the stairs. The stairs soon ended into a hallway that went to the right. They followed it and found themselves in a familiar place.

"This is the museum…where we first started." The two stared at the place. It still had no power, but it was the original museum.

"Wait. We came in through that large painting, maybe that's the way out!" Sakura suddenly blurted out. The two exchanged a look and ran upstairs to the large painting. The painting now resembled the old museum. The inscription changed as well.

"Fabricated World, once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?" Ludwig read.

"So, we can get out, but we won't remember anything?" Sakura asked. Ludwig nodded.

"But how can we jump through a painting?" As Ludwig said that, the frame disappeared.

"Look! The frame's gone! Now's our chance." Ludwig jumped through the painting. He grinned.

"It worked! Come on Sakura, I'll help you!" He reached out his hand. Sakura was about to jump in when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Sakura!" She froze and turned. Yao ran up to her.

"Sakura! I finally found you aru!" He grinned.

"Sakura? What are you waiting for?" Ludwig called.

"Come on aru! Let's go!" Yao held out his hand.

"Sakura! Hurry up and get over here!" Ludwig shouted.

"Sakura! How many times have I told you? Don't go around following strangers aru!" Yao scolded her.

"it's not scary or anything! You'll be fine." Ludwig didn't see Yao. Sakura glanced at Yao, then back at Ludwig.

"Sakura! Listen to your brother aru! Don't go with some stranger! Do you want to never see me again aru?" Yao argued.

"Come with me…" "Grab my hand!" They both said. Sakura was confused.

"SAKURA!" They both shouted. Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed Ludwig's hand. He grinned and pulled her through the painting. There was a bright white light and suddenly Sakura was alone, in front of the original scary painting.

"What was I doing?" Sakura wondered. She had no idea. She left to go back downstairs. She remembered a pretty statue she saw and went to go look at it again. She walked to the statue of the rose, only to see another person standing there. He was tall with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black tank top and dark green pants under black boots. He wore a matching green jacket.

"What are you looking at?" She politely asked him. He turned.

"Well, this is a sculpture of a rose…but when I look at it, I feel sad…I wonder why?" He seemed to be talking to himself. The man then remembered Sakura was there.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was talking to myself. Well, goodbye." He waved and left.

"There you are Sakura!" Yao walked up to her, smiling.

"I was just looking at the rose sculpture." Sakura turned back to the sculpture.

"I heard about this one aru. It's supposed to represent a person's heart. I wonder what your heart looks like aru." Yao turned, smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Let's look around! Maybe there will be more you like aru." Yao took her hand and the two siblings walked around the museum together.

**Basically same thing except Sakura and Ludwig don't remember anything, not even themselves. They remembered the other time because Sakura gave him her handkerchief, causing Ludwig to flashback to the whole Feli-crazy knife-hurt hand-thingy.**

**REVIEW!~**


	5. Ending 3: Sakura All Alone

**This is the last ending that will repeat itself completely! It is called 'Ib all Alone' so in this one it'll be called 'Sakura all alone' because Sakura is Ib.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Ib.**

**I am going to do the Canon ending first, then go onto the bad endings. The Canon ending is the good ending. It's called 'Promising of Reunion'**

**Toybox**

"Ow." Sakura stood up and picked up her rose. It had one petal left. She began to search for Ludwig. There were many creepy mannequin heads and dolls all over. She soon found Ludwig, who was also coming too.

"Are you ok Sakura?" He asked.

"I am fine. It just hurts a little bit." She admitted. Ludwig stood up.

"Where are we?" The two looked around the toybox.

"Feli pushed us into the toybox… we should find a way out." As soon as she said that, the lights dimmed. Suddenly, all the dolls and mannequin heads began to move.

"RUN!" Ludwig shouted. The two ran towards the door. They barely made it.

"T-that was too close!" Ludwig panted. Sakura nodded. They looked around. There were two ways out. One was blocked by vines, the other door was locked.

"I have a lighter, we could burn the vines." Ludwig took out a lighter. He burned the vines and the two walked up the stairs.

**Feli's room**

"No way…" Even though they knew she was a painting, seeing her portrait with the center missing was still shocking. They walked up to the portrait, but suddenly heard footsteps, like someone was running up the stairs. The two turned to see Feli run into the room.

"Who's there!" She yelled as she ran into the room. The three stared at each other.

"Sakura…Ludwig? You're ok? How did you get into this room? LEAVE!" She glared at them.

"Feli…."

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, pulling out her knife.

"Now! NOW! NOOOW!" The ground shook and the floor cracked. Ludwig and Sakura struggled to stay standing, Ludwig dropping his lighter.

"LEEEEEeeeEEEeeAVE!" She screeched and charged at them. Sakura grabbed the lighter and ran to the painting. Ludwig tried to stop Feli. He grabbed her wrist, but got stabbed in the hand. She ran to stop Sakura, who had pulled out the lighter and got the flame to start.

"Sakura! Please STOP!" Feli pleaded. Sakura ignored her and held the lighter up to the painting. It burned quickly.

"NOOO!" Feli screamed as she turned to ash. Soon, the only thing left was the knife. Ludwig and Sakura stared at the pile of ash.

"I have…to say…. Girls…can be scary…" Ludwig panted. He flinched and grabbed his still-bleeding hand.

"Oh! Here…" Sakura took out her lace handkerchief with her name embroidered on it and gave it to Ludwig, who wrapped it around his hand.

"Thanks. She really wasn't human after all…. Let's see if there's a key around here." The two began to search the room. Sakura picked up a piece of paper with a message scribbled on it in crayon.

"'I like the visitors coming in to live with me, but… I want to leave this place and live outside! But unless I take the place of someone from the outside, it seems I can't do that… Won't somebody come soon? Won't somebody come soon?' This is…" Sakura stared at it.

"She wanted to escape, just like us…" Ludwig sighed.

"I found the key, let's go." They walked downstairs and through the now unlocked door. They walked through and found themselves walking downstairs.

"it's dark…watch your step Sakura." Ludwig warned. Sakura nodded and the two carefully walked down the stairs. The stairs soon ended into a hallway that went to the right. They followed it and found themselves in a familiar place.

"This is the museum…where we first started." The two stared at the place. It still had no power, but it was the original museum.

"Wait. We came in through that large painting, maybe that's the way out!" Sakura suddenly blurted out. The two exchanged a look and ran upstairs to the large painting. The painting now resembled the old museum. The inscription changed as well.

"Fabricated World, once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?" Ludwig read.

"So, we can get out, but we won't remember anything?" Sakura asked. Ludwig nodded.

"But how can we jump through a painting?" As Ludwig said that, the frame disappeared.

"Look! The frame's gone! Now's our chance." Ludwig jumped through the painting. He grinned.

"It worked! Come on Sakura, I'll help you!" He reached out his hand. Sakura was about to jump in when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Sakura!" She froze and turned. Yao ran up to her.

"Sakura! I finally found you aru!" He grinned.

"Sakura? What are you waiting for?" Ludwig called.

"Come on aru! Let's go!" Yao held out his hand.

"Sakura! Hurry up and get over here!" Ludwig shouted.

"Sakura! How many times have I told you? Don't go around following strangers aru!" Yao scolded her.

"it's not scary or anything! You'll be fine." Ludwig didn't see Yao. Sakura glanced at Yao, then back at Ludwig.

"Sakura! Listen to your brother aru! Don't go with some stranger! Do you want to never see me again aru?" Yao argued.

"Come with me…" "Grab my hand!" They both said. Sakura was confused.

"SAKURA!" They both shouted. Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed Yao's hand.

"SAKURA! SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ludwig called as she walked away with her brother.

"SAKURAA!"

**(A/N: As of now, I'm editing the ending to explain stuff. In the actual game, it ends here. But there is a vital point they left out in this ending that I'll explain right now.)**

"Nii-chan, if that wasn't the exit, where is it?" Sakura asked. Yao stopped and Sakura turned to him, confused.

"That was the exit aru. But, you aren't leaving." He grinned. Sakura frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Suddenly, the lights went out. The only thing left of Sakura was her echoing screams.

**Yea, the Yao was fake. Remember that painting in the 'Safe Room' of Yao? That was what came now. Sakura died. Ludwig lived. Woot.**

**Review!**


	6. Ending 4: Together Forever

**Last ending! This one is called 'Together Forever' and it's the worst ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Ib**

**Toybox**

"Ow…" Sakura stood up and realized her rose was missing.

"Oh no!" As she was searching, she heard a groan. She turned to see Ludwig slowly standing up.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" He noticed her worry. She nodded.

"My rose is missing!" Sakura was about to cry.

"We'll find it!" The two began frantically searching.

"ooh! What's this? A present for me?" The two froze and turned. They saw one of the dolls holding up a familiar red rose and Feli bent down by it.

"Yaay! It's so preeetty! Can I have it? Oh thank you!" The doll gave her the rose. She looked up at the two, who slowly walked towards her.

"Feli!" Ludwig shouted.

"Oh, Sakura and Ludwig! Did you find what you were looking for? I told you there were toys here!" She smiled. The two just stared at her.

"But anyway lookee! I just got this! Pretty isn't it!" She held up the rose.

"Feli… that rose…" Ludwig began. Feli cocked her head.

"Huh?….ah! This is Sakura's! I thought it looked familiar!" She still held the rose though."Feli…give the rose back to her." Ludwig said calmly. Sakura took a hesitant step forward.

"Oh Sakura, do you want it back?" Feli asked. Sakura nodded.

"Well…hmm…wanna trade Ludwig's rose?" She asked. Ludwig and Sakura's mouths dropped. Feli grinned.

"Ludwig has a blue rose, right? I like red, but blue is sooo much prettier! See! Even my doll is blue, and she's cute, right?" the doll nodded.

"so? Wanna trade?" She asked. Ludwig and Sakura glanced at each other.

"Don't give me that look Sakura…Don't worry! I'll be fine, just leave it to me!" Ludwig turned to Feli.

"Here. Take my rose and give Sakura back hers." He held out his rose.

"YAY!" She grabbed Ludwig's rose, threw Sakura's rose at her, and then ran off.

"Ok…she unlocked the door for us…let's go." Ludwig and Sakura left the toybox. They had just left when Ludwig suddenly collapsed.

"Loves me….Loves me not…" Sakura noticed a trail of blue petals leading down the hall.

"Keep going…stop her…I'll catch up!" Ludwig handed Sakura a lighter before fainting. Sakura nodded and kept walking. She soon reach a room with vines covering one door. She saw Feli, plucking petals off a blue rose.

"Loves me….Loves me not….Loves me…Loves me not." Finally, there was one petal left. Before Sakura could do anything, Feli plucked off the last petal.

"Loves meee!" She giggled.

"Yay! Now I can…" She ran out the door. Sakura followed her, knowing Ludwig was done for. She ran down stairs until she reached a painting that looked like the museum.

"? World, once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?" She read. She didn't have much choice and she jumped into the painting.

**Museum**

"What was I doing?" Sakura walked around upstairs. She was drawn to a painting.

"Forgotten Man?" She read. She saw it was a man who looked asleep. He had slicked back blonde hair and a dark green jacket over a black tank top. She left the painting and went back downstairs. She saw her brother and a girl.

"Hey Nii-chan! What's for dinner tonight?" Feli asked. Yao laughed.

"Come now Feli…talking about dinner already aru?" Feli pouted.

"Well, it's 'cause I'm hungry!" She then noticed Sakura.

"Ah! Welcome back!" she ran over to Sakura, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to Yao.

"I found her!" She said victoriously.

"There you are Sakura! I don't know where you wandered off to, but tell me next time aru! We're about to leave." He grinned.

"Can we go get food?" Feli asked.

"Sure! Let's go find a café aru!" Yao laughed.

"Yay! Café! Café! Did you hear that Sakura? I wonder what food they have!" Feli sang. She held Sakura's hand and the trio left the museum.

"I bet you two learned a lot from the Bonnefoy exhibit, huh?" Yao said.

"Yeah, it was the best! Right Sakura?" Sakura smiled."Yes. It was a lot of fun."

**I combined 'Together forever' with 'Forgotten Man' because they fit better than me just repeating this and ending after the painting. It's the worst ending because Mary (Feli) takes Garry (Ludwig)'s place in the real world after killing him.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
